1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system, and more particularly to a vehicle suspension system of an improved construction attaching a radius rod and a stabilizer to a lower arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known double-wishbone suspensions of the type in which a knuckle arm supporting a wheel is supported on a vehicle body by upper and lower arms, with ends of a radius rod (strut rod) and a stabilizer (anti-roll bar) being connected to the lower arm. In such a vehicle suspension unit, it has been conventional practice to attach either the radius rod or the stabilizer to the lower arm adjacent to the wheel while positioning the other inwardly thereof toward the vehicle body in order to avoid mutual interference between the radius rod and the stabilizer. However, it is preferable that the ends of both the radius rod and the stabilizer be placed as closely to the wheel as possible for their better performance.
In the installation where the other end of the radius rod is longitudinally adjustably mounted on the vehicle body, any longitudinal adjustment of the radius rod through the loosening of a nut has heretofore allowed a rubber bushing interposed between the radius rod and a vehicle body frame, a collar, and a washer to be disassembled under the resilient force of the rubber bushing. For this reason, it has been tedious and time-consuming to adjust the length of the radius rod.
The present invention has been made with a view to achieving the preferred positioning and eliminating the foregoing problem.